vimfandomcom-20200223-history
How to obscure text instantaneously
Various users would like to be able to obscure the text and code in their buffer quickly when another person comes too near to their screen without closing a tab, exiting the buffer, or changing to a different program. There are a number options are available to complete this task. The options presented below have various drawbacks. Method 1 By adding the following to your vimrc file this method will rot13 encode your text when you hit the F3 key. This encoding can be reversed by using the F3 key again or undoing with u. map ggg?G The drawback to this method is that it works best with the English character set a-z and A-Z. Method 2 This method also rot13s your buffer when typing \r after adding the following to the vimrc file: noremap r ggg?G`` As with all rot13, this works best with the English character set a-z and A-Z. To reverse, simple hit \r again because rot13 is a symmetrical algorithm, the characters will return to normal. Or as mentioned before, simply hit u. Method 3 By adding the following to the vimrc file a user will be able to rot13 the text on only the visible screen when using the F3 key. This will also restore the cursor position when F3 is used to restore the text. map mzHVLg?`z The drawback to this method is if the line numbers have changed on the screen the reversing of the rot13 by hitting F3 a second time may not completely reverse the changes. In this case hitting "u" will undo the changes appropriately. Comments I would also :se rl! to make punctuations Or may be map ggdG and then use u to restore text? ;-) ---- Why change file at all? map Gz It will keep the last line on the screen though, and if the document is short Gz will leave the whole text on the screen There is no need to enter visual mode. You can just use ggg?G to rot13 the whole file. If you're a fast typist, maybe you won't even need a mapping with this easy key sequence. ---- If you have multitasking and job control, you can just suspend the editor with ^Z (or whatever susp is set to). If you have a terminal that supports it, ^L may also be a fast way to clear the terminal. Then you can type something like ps -ef or jobs or ls or pwd or whatever spinal reflex commands that make it look like you're busy with the shell. ---- :se rl Or :nn K :se rightleft Some other options:- (1) ZZ - to save changes and exit VIM (2) :%d " to blank the VIM window by deleting all lines and then press u - to restore all of the deleted lines (3) Don't edit things when you should be doing something else -- like working. ;-) ---- What about mapping the key to the following? :new | only (assumes 'hidden' is set or buffer is not modified) or :tabnew That's pretty quick and the file's left un-affected ----